peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1993 Compilation
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993 ; Comments *These tracks are from a compilation of three C90 tapes including tracks from John's shows from 06 March 1993, minus John's chat in most cases. If you have any further information about the playlists and where to find them, please help! Somewhere in between tracks 19-22 I think the date becomes 13 February 1993. And again between 27-33 onto 27 March 1993. Additionally, I am unsure whether tracks thereafter are session tracks or not as according to Ken Garner's book, the likes of Velocity Girl and Trans-Global Underground did sessions shortly after the above dates. I will attempt to discover the truth! Sessions *Werefrogs, Cornershop, Hula Hoop Tracklisting TAPE 1 SIDE A *Werefrogs: Potvan (session) *Leatherface: Do The Right Thing (EP - Do The Right Thing) Roughneck Recording *Babe The Blue Ox: Gymkhana (album - Box) Homestead *Suburban Knight: Nocturbulous (12" single) Underground Resistance *Beekeeper: Seafarer (7" single - Codpiece) Karate Brand *Lazy Mary: Marlon *Werefrogs: Slovenia (session) *Jad Fair: July (7" EP - Short Songs Smells Like *Fuse: Dana's Room (2x7" single PCP Entertainment *New Orleans Owls: That's A Plenty (LP - The Legend Of New Orleans) *Spare Snare: Super Slinky (7" single - As A Matter Of Fact Prospective *Werefrogs: Revelator (session) *Headbutt: Barbie Skin (12" - Pissing Down) Pigboy TAPE 1 SIDE B * Mortal: Psycho * Spinner Dolphins: Limbo Dancer Tubby Smollett * PJ Harvey: Rid Of Me * Stand Off: Growing Concern * Treacle People: Further Away (All That Jazz) * Werefrogs: H Dumpty (session) * Tiger Trap: Supercrush * Fall: C 'N' C Hassle Schmuk * Cornershop: Nai Zindigi Nai Jevan (New Way New Life) (session) * Neuro Politique: Fusion Neu * Cell: Stratosphere (session) TAPE 2 SIDE A * Tsunami: Load Hog * Cornershop: Summer Fun (session) * Cell: Everything Turns (session) * God Is My Co-Pilot: Down Down Baby * Shrimp Boat: Small Wonder * God Is My Co-Pilot: Fat * Midway Still: unknown * Swirlies: Bell * Hula Hoop: Sometimes I Feel Just Alright (session) * Moth Macabre: Pale * 69: unknown * Congos: Nicodemus * Boyracer: Tested TAPE 2 SIDE B * Foreheads In A Fishtank: Bond (session) * Paul Mix: New Millennium (Tranceatlantic Dub) * Arcwelder: It's A Wonderful Lie * Hula Hoop: Oh Toby (session) * PJ Harvey: Hook * Warhead: Your Own Crime * Velocity Girl: Pretty Sister * Skyscraper: Red Raw * Stereolab: Avant Garde M.O.R. * 81 Mulberry: Ephedrine * New Model Army feat. Tom Jones: Gimme Shelter TAPE 3 SIDE A * Incendiary: Rubber Dub * Trumans Water: Good Blood After Bad * Pop Will Eat Itself feat. Gary Clail, On-U Sound, Ranking Roger & The Mighty Diamonds: Gimme Shelter * Secret Shine: So Close I Come * Trans-Global Underground: Shimmer * Fuse: Dana's Room * Jupiter Kings: Do Piro * John & Julie: Red Alert * Hole: 20 Years In The Dakota * Sebadoh: Soul And Fire * Marxman: Father Like Son File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Mixtape